Twice Daily
by Josam
Summary: Traduction de "Twice Daily" écrite par Houddy : Un OS suite à l'idée que House injecte des hormones à Cuddy  NC-17


**Twice Daily**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer** : La série ne m'appartient toujours pas... Ni à Houddy...  
**Auteur** : **Houddy **(je la remercie de l'autorisation ! on verra plus tard pour les autres...)  
**Traducteur** : Josam  
**Beta reader** : Volly ! Merci beaucoup pour les remarques !

Date écriture : 27.08.07  
Date traduction : 19.02.10 _(c'est fou tout ce que je retrouve XD)_

**Notes **: Pour ma Zazou... et mes nordeleurs !

* * *

« House, maintenant ! » Cuddy passa la tête par la porte de son bureau, ignorant le regard accusateur du docteur Cameron.

« J'arrive » House se leva et clopina jusqu'à la porte, Cameron le regarda en ricanant.

« Depuis quand vous accourez lorsqu'elle vous appelle ? » Cameron avait noté que House n'évitait plus sa patronne comme il le faisait avant et elle n'aimait pas ça une seule seconde.

« Depuis qu'elle peut me virer si j'le fais pas » House referma la porte derrière lui, brusquement.

« Chez vous ou chez moi ? » House demanda affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

Regardant la porte de son bureau, il ajouta  
« Je suppose que chez moi, c'est oublié, alors ce sera chez vous! »

Cuddy roula des yeux et le poussa dans une pièce vide. « Ici ». Elle poussa l'aiguille dans sa main et se pencha.

« Vous êtes un enthousiaste petit castor, n'est-ce pas ? » House grimaça lorsqu'elle remonta sa jupe plus haut et révéla une fois encore, son doux, rond et parfait fessier.

« Juste, faites le House ! » Elle voulait en terminer avec tout ça le plus vite possible. Elle avait encore quelques injections restantes avant de faire un autre essai in-vitro.

Comme tous les jours, House essuya la zone doucement. Il fixa son regard sur la petite parcelle de peau qu'elle lui révélait. C'était lisse, comme de la porcelaine mais doux comme un oreiller de soie. Il continua de frotter bien que l'alcool était, à présent, probablement évaporé du coton.

Son petit doigt dérapa du morceau qu'il tenait et glissa contre sa peau.

« House ! » Elle protesta, le fusillant du regard par-dessus son épaule.

« C'était un accident. » House guida avec précaution son dos afin qu'elle se repenche.

« Juste… Ne recommencez pas» Elle ne s'embarrassa pas d'admettre que ça l'avait faite frissonner. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'information. Elle regarda longuement devant elle et se focalisa sur le rendez-vous qu'elle avait plus tard ce jour là.  
Elle pouvait encore sentir le fantôme de son toucher, brulant à l'endroit où son doigt avait dérapé.

House réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas tamponner indéfiniment, elle pouvait toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui injecter les quelques seringues qui lui restaient.  
Il jeta la boule de coton dans la poubelle et prépara l'aiguille.

Sans un avertissement il enfonça celle-ci profondément dans sa fesse gauche. Elle échappa un petit cri de surprise qui le fit grimacer.

Elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard méprisant. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'enfoncer si fort. »

La grimace de House s'agrandit « Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit, il y a dix ans de ça »  
Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna en direction du mur.

L'aiguille était à présent vide, House la retira. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, il fit la chose qu'il attendait depuis la première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être son « pote de seringue ». Avec un grand et malicieux sourire, il leva sa main et la rabaissa à plat sur ses fesses.

« HOUSE ! » Elle hurla, se tournant et descendant sa jupe.

« Tout fini ! » Il dit inconsciemment.

« Si vous recommencez, encore une seule fois… »

Il bougea jusqu'à être très près d'elle, désagréablement proche, ses un mètre quatre vingt dix l'encadrant démesurément. « Oui ? » Il demanda, baissant son regard sur elle.

Cuddy sentit qu'elle était à son désavantage en le voyant si haut et proche. Il l'avait bloquée contre le bureau. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine.  
« J'enverrai votre équipe à des années de vous. » C'était la seule menace qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'exécuter.

« Vraiment ? » House regarda, étonnamment heureux « Allez y. J'en ai marre de ce lot de toute façon. » Il voulait qu'elle bluff et savait pertinemment qu'elle se plierait.

« Laissez-moi passer » Elle se poussa contre lui et se précipita à la porte.  
« Et retournez au travail ! » Elle lança un dernier regard avant de partir et eut la confirmation qu'il fixait ses fesses.

House la regarda quitter la pièce, voyant dans son esprit la marque rouge de sa main sur son flanc gauche. L'image le fit sourire puis il retourna dans son bureau d'un boitement étrangement plus léger qu'à son habitude.

Quelques minutes avant quatre heures, il envoya ses sbires en mission de terrain. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ces tests chez Mlle Rundell, et il était certain que Chase et Cameron avaient passé plus de temps à se reproduire qu'à chercher dans la maison de la femme, mais il s'en foutait. Il était presque l'heure de sa visite de quatre heures et il voulait être prêt.

Il vérifia sa montre, il était quatre heures et cinq minutes. Il vérifia l'heure de son ordinateur. Elles étaient en accord. Il regarda la porte.

Peu après, il se leva et partit en direction de son bureau. Stella, sa secrétaire de la semaine, lui annonça qu'elle était en rendez-vous et qu'il devait attendre. House essaya d'ouvrir la porte malgré tout, mais c'était fermé.

« Qui est là dedans ? » Il demanda à Stella rapidement.

« Heu, le docteur Wilson je suppose » Stella le regarda inquiète ; peut être qu'elle n'était pas supposée le dire. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait être virée, elle commença à ranger son bureau pendant que House frappait activement la porte.

Après environ deux minutes, pendant lesquelles son poing avait développé un lent élancement de douleur, Wilson ouvrit la porte et passa devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? » House demanda alors qu'il fulminait dans le bureau.

« C'est confidentiel » Elle répondit, même si ça ne l'était pas. Wilson avait juste besoin de son approbation sur quelques tests.

« Il est quatre heures et quart » House était en colère.

« Je sais quelle heure il est House » Elle sourit.

« C'est l'heure de votre injection » Il marcha jusqu'à contourner son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir où elle gardait ses provisions. Elle glissa sa chaise pour être hors de son chemin.

« Je sais » Elle dit calmement, amusée par sa soudaine urgence de lui piquer les fesses.

« Donc ? » Il la dévisagea.

« Donc quoi ? » Elle le taquina.

« Levez-vous et penchez vous. »

Lentement, elle se leva, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Et ça le déconcerta juste comme elle l'avait prédit. « Est-ce que comme ça c'est bon ? » Elle demanda, se penchant sur le bureau en remontant sa jupe.

« Parfait » Il répondit avec un sourire.

Cuddy avala nerveusement sa salive lorsqu'il pressa le coton imbibée contre sa chaire tendre. Peut être qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle n'aurait pas du demander si tout était ok. Il allait commencer à penser… la vérité probablement, qu'elle aimait leur nouveau rituel.  
La façon dont il la regardait quand il tamponnait le coton, la sensation de son toucher lorsqu'il laissait « accidentellement » ses doigts déraper. L'intimité de ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait besoin que ce soit lui.

Une fois de plus, il était perdu devant la perfection de son fessier, quand sa main fit de petits cercles à la surface. Ca ne lui prit que peu de temps pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de recevoir les injections à cet endroit précis.  
Elle aurait pu se les administrer elle-même dans une localisation plus accessible, mais les chances de succès étaient plus élevée dans les fesses et peut être qu'elle voulait juste être sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Mais peut être, juste peut être…

« Euh… je pense que vous allez attaquer la chaire là» elle regarda derrière elle et vit son regard, celui qu'il lui donnait quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. C'était l'expression qui envoyait un tourbillon en plein dans son cœur.

« La propreté est proche de la sainteté » House jeta la boule de coton au loin et manqua sa cible. Il vit le corps de Cuddy être parcouru d'un léger rire. Soudain, un désir ardent le traversa et il donna à ses fesses une gentille claque en guise d'avertissement.

« House ! » Elle cessa de rire. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se redresse pour lui crier dessus. Il poussa l'aiguille profondément dans la peau. Il pouvait sentir son énervement mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sourit.

De sa main libre il glissa l'autre côté de la jupe, révélant son autre atout. Il pouvait la sentir se tendre cambrer, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Vous savez, je pense que la deuxième se sent très seule. » Il laissa un doigt explorer la glabre structure et regarda les muscles se contracter.

« House » L'avertit- elle.

Il enleva l'aiguille de sa fesse prudemment, pendant que de son autre main, il la maintenait penchée, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » elle se tourna pour le voir. Son regard s'était intensifié et immédiatement elle comprit à quoi il pensait.

« House, non, » Elle commença, secouant la tête.

« Vous voulez vraiment un bébé ? » Il s'inclina sur elle et posa l'aiguille sur le bureau.

Elle le sentit, presser contre son arrière train, nu. Son jean était rugueux sur sa tendre peau. Avant de se redresser, il la regarda. Elle avait arrêté de respirer. « Je vous ai posée une question, » Dit-il doucement.

« Vous savez que je veux un bébé. Pour quelles autres raisons je ferais ceci ça ? »

House se déplaça au dessus d'elle et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, avec douceur.

« Je peux penser à une au moins une bonne raison »

Cuddy essaya de se relever, mais la main de House sur son dos la maintenait facilement en place.

« Vous avez choisit votre sperme alors ? » Il passa un doigt le long du haut de son string.  
Il aimait les strings. Meilleurs invention depuis le porno.

« Oui » Elle était en colère.

« Ce n'est pas Wilson ? Nan ? » House venait juste d'avoir une horrible image.

« Bien sur que ce n'est pas Wilson » Elle essayait de lui échapper par surprise mais il avait anticipé son mouvement et était prêt à l'arrêter.

« Laissez-moi partir House ! »

« J'ai pensé à un truc » House défit, le plus discrètement possible, son pantalon.

Cuddy réalisa à cet instant ce à quoi il pensait. Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle n'essaya même pas de bouger.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une honte, tous ces idiots circulants et procréant, donnant des enfants idiots ? Un jour le monde va être gouverné par une des progénitures de Britney. » Cuddy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait.  
« En attendant, ceux comme nous, avec un cerveau, beau et charmant… »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un comme ça ? » Lui lança Cuddy. House sourit. Même à son désavantage, elle avait du cran.

« Docteur Cuddy, » il dit très solennellement, « Pour tout ce que vous avez réalisé pour moi ces dernières années, je pense que vous avez gagné mon sperme »

« Gagné votre.. ? » il la coupa avec une petite claque sur les fesses. Elle maudit la sensation que le geste causa dans sa poitrine.

« Laissez-moi finir » Il l'avertit. « Et donc, bien que ça me peine de devoir à faire ça, je vais coucher avec vous » Il fit chuter l'un de ses doigts sur le haut du string et le glissa le long de ses fesses hors du commun. Elle trembla et pensa que sa poitrine allait bel et bien exploser.

« Oh, s'il vous plait ne faite rien de drastique. Vous n'avez qu'à éjaculer dans une coupe comme tout le monde »

« Je préfère l'approche directe. » Il bougea ses hanches légèrement et son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses chevilles.  
« Vous n'avez pas une meilleur offre, si ? » Son membre gonflé toucha ses fesses lorsqu'il fit un pas plus près.

Elle laissa un petit, incontrôlable gémissement, « Nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Vous avez oublié comment ? » Il passa la main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et doucement poussa l'une à s'écarter.

Elle avala nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas où est allée votre chose » Elle pensait à toutes les excuses qu'elle pouvait lui avancer mais son esprit se brouillait et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

« C'était enrubanné dans un préservatif à chaque fois que ça sortait jouer. » Il écarta son autre jambe un peu plus, la laissant ainsi dans une position plus que précaire, penchée en avant sur le bureau, les jambes largement ouvertes.

« Maintenant, chut ! » Il agrippa fermement ses deux fesses dans ses larges mains « J'essaie de me concentrer »

« Sur quoi ? » Elle était momentanément confuse et n'eu pas la réaction à temps de stopper sa pénétration.

« Oh mon DIEU » elle le sentit glisser rapidement entre ses jambes et profondément en elle.

« Oui ? » House demanda l'air de rien, cachant le fait que des ondes de plaisir irradiaient tout son corps.

Ses mains s'écrasèrent sur le bureau, l'entourant, alors qu'il poussait tout son corps contre le sien. Elle sentait le bord du bureau couper ses jambes douloureusement, mais la sensation allait à l'encontre de l'intense plaisir qu'elle expérimentait.

Elle attrapa le bord du meuble, faisant tomber quelques bricoles. Le bruit la fit lever la tête, inquiète que Stella arrive en trombe dans la pièce.

« J'ai fermé » House chuchota dans son oreille.

« Bien sur… » Elle secoua la tête. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu cette situation venir ? Peut être qu'elle s'en doutait. Peut être qu'elle lui avait demandé dans l'espoir que ceci arriverait.

House souleva une main et enleva les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage. Il ramena rapidement sa main sur le bureau, se sentant perdre l'équilibre.  
Elle repoussa les quelques mèches qu'il avait raté en secouant la tête et rencontra alors ses intenses yeux bleus.

« Vous aviez prévu de faire ça aujourd'hui ?» Elle devait savoir.

House réfléchit à la question. Il pouvait mentir ou simplement dire la vérité.  
« Oui »

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa maladroitement, son corps était tordu dans une douloureuse position.  
Il bougeait toujours en elle, entrant, sortant, essayant de déclencher la friction nécessaire à allumer la passion.

« Est-ce que c'est un problème ? » Il lui demanda en retour.

Elle réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. « Non » Murmura-t-elle, sentant le contact faire effet.

Il embrassa son cou, suçant la peau, ses yeux fermés. Imaginant qu'ils étaient ailleurs, imaginant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Mémorisant ce qu'il sentait d'elle, rafraichissant sa mémoire sur comment la faire jouir.

Malgré ses discours sur les prostitués, House n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis un certain temps. Il luttait pour se contenir, luttait pour ne pas exploser avant qu'elle n'ait elle-même lâché prise. Il voulait la voir perdre le contrôle qu'elle chérissait tant.

Il sortit d'elle vivement, et la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il voulait voir son regard quand ça arriverait, voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Il avait besoin de savoir que c'était vrai. Avec un léger effort, il la leva sur le bureau. Il sentit ses longues jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il entrait en elle une fois de plus.

Sa tête tomba en arrière et il embrassa son cou. Il l'entendit haleter son nom avec désir. C'était un son magnifique. « House… House… » Elle murmurait, alors qu'il entendait son cœur battre la chamade dans son oreille.

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, son sexe travaillant tout seul, doucement, sensuellement, glissant dedans, dehors, à peine, avant de retourner profondément en elle.

Il ouvrit son haut et engloba ses seins à travers le soutient gorge en dentelle. Elle haleta quand il retira l'objet, exposant ainsi le bout rosé et lorsqu'il commença à les grignoter furieusement.

Tous son corps frissonnait, elle perdait le contrôle. Aussitôt que son orgasme la submergea, House arrêta de se retenir, et, l'attrapant, il l'attira fermement contre lui, il poussa plus fort, et plus dur, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement le point de non retour, en elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux quand ce moment arriva. Elle le fixa, quand son intense et urgent besoin se transforma en une profonde et satisfaisante passion… Ensuite quelque chose qu'elle pensa être de l'amour. Elle regarda ailleurs rapidement, amenant ses mains sur son chemisier, le refermant.

House la regarda s'habiller, il remonta son pantalon rapidement afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa jambe blessée.

« Même heure demain alors ? » Il attendit, essoufflé, sa réponse. C'était le moment de vérité.

Elle regarda le sol. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle savait qu'elle était supposée dire non, ça ne devrait jamais se reproduire.

« J'ai un rendez-vous à quatre heure »

« Annulez-le » House poussa quelques cheveux de son cou gracieux.

« Je ne peux pas » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Elle savait qu'il voudrait plus qu'une fois, mais son cœur bondit quand elle vit ses yeux bleus, étincelants.

« Votre perte» Il devait la pousser à bout pour l'avoir, il le savait, il espérait qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

« Venez vers trois heures » Elle regarda au loin rapidement, remettant ses affaires en ordre sur son bureau.

House frôla doucement ses fesses de ses mains, avant de marcher vers la sortie.

« Oui, boss »

Elle ne se retourna pas avant d'entendre la porte se refermée.

**THE END !**


End file.
